Drabbles
by CraftyLion
Summary: A wonderfully original title for a series of drabbles. It encompasses any characters that choose to inspire me. I will say this only once (and perhaps a couple of times in the chapters when I forget that I was only supposed to say it once) - I do not own the YGO/YGOTAS characters, characteristics, or settings
1. Family

**Author's Note: These first three chapters are a triplet. Can you tell I've been reading A Song of Ice and Fire? (This is my first non-Bakura fiction!)  
1/3  
**

* * *

Joey, the blonde haired boy. Serenity, the beautiful red. They were brother and sister. They were best friends. They would be until the day they died and forever after. They promised each other that.

"I love you, Joey."

"I love you too, Serenity."

"Never leave me, okay?"

"I'll always be by your side."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

Serenity nestled closer to her big brother. She didn't care that he was covered in sand, or that his hands were cold. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed his cheek, and smiled.

"I love you, Joey," she said again.


	2. Duty

**Author's Note: 2/3**

* * *

He became a policeman after high school. He had practice taking down the bad guys – Pegasus, Dartz, Marik, Bakura. He had an overwhelming sense of justice.

The chief told her that he was the best. That he was unstoppable; invincible.

Serenity stood on the porch as the officer pulled up. A strong wind was blowing her hair around and pressed the fabric of her skirt against her legs.

She had tears in her eyes before he even got out of the car.

He climbed the steps and stood in front of her, silent for a moment.

"Ma'am… I'm so sorry."


	3. Honor

**Author's Note: 3/3**

* * *

Serenity held the boy tightly. He was her first child; her first _son_.

The baby's hair was a light shade. It would be blonde when it grew out. His eyes were brown, but they sparkled like brown agate stones. He looked just like his father, down to the nose. But he also looked like another man.

He looked like the first boy she had ever loved. The one she would love the most, for all of time.

She named the child Joey. Her husband had protested at first, but she had insisted.

She kissed her son. "I love you, Joey."

* * *

**A/N: I know these were short, but I hoped you liked it anyway. :) There will be more, I promise. **


	4. Recurring Dream

**Author's Note: This is what I**** think of when I should be paying attention to my English class.**

* * *

She was facing him again.

Her arms were outstretched to hug him again.

Her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling and her little mouth, with the soft pink lips, was curled up in a smile. Again.

"Pick me up, Ryou," she asked him again. "Fly me around!"

Ryou bent over and lifted her high into the air, spinning her around like a plane circling an airport. Again. She giggled again and squealed again. Ryou laughed again and kissed her cheek again. He pressed his face into her white mane and breathed in her scent again.

And then he woke up. Again.

* * *

**A/N: ****I am horribly depressing lately, aren't I?**  



	5. After School

**Author's Note: Here's a lame, but happy one. These kids don't appear to ever have to worry about homework. Lucky bastards.**

* * *

Yugi dropped his bag by the door, calling, "Grandpa, I'm home!"

When he didn't answer, Yugi stepped closer to the card counter.

"Grandpa?"

Solomon Motou was leaning against the stand. His eyes were closed and he was rocking back and forth. At Yugi's insistent voice, he opened his eyes blearily.

"Yugi? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school."

The boy laughed. "I'm done school, Grandpa. Why don't you go take a nap? I'll look after the shop for a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

"You're a good kid, Yugi."

* * *

**A/N: How's this - I can't always guarantee you a chapter for one of my bigger stories, but I will give you drabble AT LEAST once a week.  
Also, happy March. :)  
**


	6. Intelligence

**Author's Note: I love my psychology class. Truly, I do. ****Can you guess who this is?**

* * *

Some people have contextual intelligence; street smarts. They are survivors. They use their strengths and compensate for weaknesses. They adapt to the environment. They change their environment. They find new environments when they need too.

I'm one of them. I'm a survivor. I use my strengths to get to my goals. Food. Drink. Pharaoh. I've learned to adapt to the hate, the looks. I've changed people in the villages so they respond to **me**, not the other way around. There's only one thing that sets me apart from them.

I do not compensate for my weaknesses.

I don't **have** weaknesses.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like he really would think this way. After all, when you're mad with grief and want of revenge, you don't think about things that can hold you back. Let's say this is set _before_ that fateful contract. **


	7. Home

**Author's Note: I'm a horrible liar. I'm a terrible, awful person, and I give you permission to stone me.  
**

* * *

Marik stared out the window of the plane, taking in the clouds, and squinting against the bright sun. Next to him, Isis was resting her head on his shoulder.

They were going home.

After six years of trying to escape, he was going back to accept his fate as a Tomb Keeper. The Pharaoh's last battle was coming and he was going to be there to see off the person whose tomb his family had sworn to protect.

Marik had apologized for the trouble and hurt he had caused. He was ready to return. He was happy to go home.

* * *

**A/N: The end. Blargh. News - I will attempt to continue these drabbles, but my other stories are going to be on hiatus until summer. Thank you for understanding!**


	8. Suspicion

**Author's Note: Mmm ... so this is much more than a drabble. However, I liked this idea too much to confine it to 100 words. I hope you'll forgive me this one time. This takes place way after the series. It's reasonable to assume that Mokuba would be working for the company, nyah?  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any characters within (have I even done this yet?).  
**

* * *

The slip of a woman sitting opposite of him was scared, he could tell. She was almost shaking in her shoes, her eyes darting back and forth between him and Seto Kaiba by the window. He could hardly blame her for being scared.

As usual, Seto had an immaculate suit on – it was dark blue today. He stood poker straight with his arms folded across his chest. His back to towards them, but the man could imagine his face. It would be dark, scowling. Basically, his normal face.

"For what reason were you exchanging emails and meeting with the Suichi Hinnashi of Hinnashi Tech?" Mokuba asked.

"N-no reason. He's a family friend, I promise. It … it was just friendly!"

Mokuba gave his brother a sidelong glance. He knew Seto had already done the research into the situation. Hinnashi certainly was a "friend." He was more than that too. Seto had become suspicious when Hinnashi Tech came out with a duel disk system before Kaiba Corp. did. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal, but the design of their new system was one that Seto had been working on for months. He was just presenting it to his company when Hinnashi pushed theirs out.

"_Nobody else could have coincidentally come up with the same design," _Seto had said. Mokuba was willing to agree. Rival companies sometimes had similar designs, but nothing exactly like his brother's. This time, though, it was different. Almost immediately, Seto had made a new design, a fake one that he had no intention of actually using. With his new plans, he had started an investigation. A month later, they found the mole. Mimato Ukita.

Mokuba returned his attention to the employee. "You'll have to forgive me if I don't believe you." His eyes were sympathetic as he pushed the resignation papers across the desk. "I get paid to be suspicious."

* * *

**A/N: For those of you unaware, if one is fired, they typically get a compensation. If you resign, you usually don't get that. I felt it was very Seto Kaiba-ish to force employees to resign, instead of directly firing them. ;) **


	9. Just like Duel Monsters

They all said it. Their voices taunted him all the time, even when they weren't around.

"_Sounds like Duel Monsters." _

"_Hey, Dungeon Dice Monsters seems like that game Pegasus invented. You know, the one with the cards?" _

Yugi's voice rang the loudest. His eyebrows raised, the purple eyes underneath patronizing, his small mouth curled into a smirk. He thought he was so superior. _"So, it's JUST like Duel Monsters." _

Pegasus had liked it. He was going to fund it. Before THAT happened.

"My game is nothing like Duel Monsters!" Duke yelled to no one in particular. "My game uses dice!"

* * *

**A/N: Here's an amusing one for you. YuGiOh Abridged for the win!  
Side Note: I hope you realise you don't HAVE to review these. I appreciate them, but there isn't really a lot you can say to 100 word passages. Just throwing that out there.  
**


	10. Somewhat Endearing

"He'll be forced to wear stripes and polka dots TOGETHER!"

Bakura refrained from rolling his eyes. He grit his teeth. Once again, Marik had come up with the _least_ evil plan to destroy Yugi. But for all his stupidity, weird antics, and metrosexual behaviour, Bakura couldn't help but smirk at his "evil" companion. The spirit shot a glance in Marik's direction, his chocolate brown eyes shaded by his hair. He would never admit it out loud, but something about him was somewhat endearing.

"What do you think? A pretty F***ING good plan, eh Fluffy?" Marik asked eagerly.

"I hate you."

* * *

**A/N: And now I'm on a TAS streak. Please imagine Marik's usual censorship. **


	11. The Friend

She wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but she was a good friend. Yugi knew that _that_ was all that truly mattered. Tea Gardner had always been there for her friends: supporting them, helping them, cheering them on. Yugi appreciated that. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. Her arms were waving as she shouted to Joey, high above them, to believe in himself and that his friends were here for him.

Yugi knew that Tea wasn't really exceptionally clever, but she was the brightest in the group and she would always stand by her companions.

* * *

**A/N: Tea annoys me, but I do understand her presence and appreciate it.  
I need better titles.  
**


	12. Baskets

**Author's Note: Oh dear. Last week was incredibly hectic for me. Please accept the following three drabbles as gifts!**

* * *

Joey and Serenity raced down the stairs. Joey, being taller and having longer legs, took them two at a time and reached the bottom first.

"Wait for me, Joey," Serenity called, jumping down the last two steps. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dining room.

In the middle of the table sat two baskets. One was pink, overflowing with jelly beans, chocolate bunnies and ribbons. The other was orange and filled with peeps and chocolate in the shape of duel monsters.

"Your basket is bigger than mine," Joey complained. Serenity giggled and ate a handful of beans.


	13. Easter Candy

Yugi picked up a cream filled chocolate egg that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. He was reminded of another time he had been at the shop to pick out candy. He had been much younger, three or four at the most. His grandfather had been with him and the old man had bought each piece of candy that Yugi had pointed at, which was almost everything. In retrospect, Yugi wondered how he had gotten through life without a cavity.

Yugi put the chocolate egg in his grandfather's hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Easter, Grandpa."


	14. Jelly Bean

Ryou pressed the red jelly bean to his mouth. As he wrapped his lips around it, he remembered that Amane had loved red jelly beans the best. She used to say that they had more taste than the other ones. Ryou believed it. When he crushed the candy between his teeth, a surprisingly big burst of cherry flavor coursed over his tongue and down his throat. He smiled appreciatively and rummaged through the bowl. He pushed aside the green, yellow, orange, and purple ones, and shifted the pinks, blues, and whites.

He ate another red jelly bean for his sister.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Easter for those who celebrate it!  
**


	15. Protection

**Author's Note: Psych exam today? Smeh.**

* * *

"Do not say anything. Do not make a sound. Do not do something that will draw attention. You must be very quiet." Ishizu pressed a finger to her lips, as if to emphasize the need for silence.

Marik copied her action exactly. His sister was so brave, taking the risk of hiding them from Yugi and the gang. He watched as she peered from the crack in the door. Marik wished he could have as much courage as Ishizu. Also, her beauty. She almost made him wish they weren't siblings.

"Why am I even here?" Bakura grumbled.

"Because shut up."

* * *

**A/N: That line. **


	16. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note: In honor of a certain Egyptian woman. (Seriously, today is her birthday)**

* * *

Marik had crafted the necklace by himself. His hands were small, as befits a six year old, but nimble. For hours, he had twisted the rope and tied it around itself.

The idea came to him as he had been walking in the tunnels. The stones he found already had natural holes in them. He thought that Ishizu deserved something nice. He couldn't buy gold for her … but he could give her something to show his devotion.

"Happy birthday, big sister," he said, presenting his gift. Ishizu smiled happily and allowed him to tie the necklace around her throat.


	17. Truth Or Drink

**Author's Note: A popular drinking game.**

* * *

"Drink."

Marik gave his companion a suspicious look, but he tilted his head back and poured the liquid down his throat anyway. Slamming his glass down, he motioned to Bakura. The other boy poured another shot of Bacardi.

"You … secretly admire Yugi for his stubbornness and character."

The Egyptian stayed his hand for a moment, and then lifted it to his lips. He could feel Bakura's dark eyes piercing his skin as he leaned back.

"So do you," Marik returned.

"Drink."

"Oh come on. You have to respect him a little."

"No. Drink."

Marik glared, but took another shot.

* * *

**A/N: I will be working very hard on my school for the next couple of weeks so I can finish it early and put more time into writing! Thank you for reading these so far. I will return after a brief hiatus!**


	18. Dealing

The tip of the cigarette glowed in the darkness. "The money."

The boy glanced over his shoulder for the fourth time before furtively slipping the wad of cash out of his pocket. In return, a wad of white powder was pressed into his fingers.

"Nice doin' business."

A gust of wind blew back the boy's hood. The streetlamps bounced off his white hair. He pulled up the hood quickly and ran, giving the dealer a last look.

Even though he'd seen the boy's face before, the way his eyes shone in the dark still chilled the man to the bone.

* * *

**A/N: I am back, my fan fiction family! Please bear with me as I get back into the groove of writing! **

**This chapter - Alternative universe. It's always the innocent looking ones. Bakura _would_ be the druggie. That is all.**


	19. Moving On

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I haven't been uploading recently. I've been preoccupied with vacation and college things. Please bear with me. I need to get through June and then I can sort out my life and my fanfiction life. Thank you for being so patient with me guys :) You know I love you for it!  
Here's another one for Ryou.  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to ...**

* * *

He was going to college. College. He was moving back to England to attend Cambridge, where he had been accepted, much to his and his father's surprise. Yes, he was a good student and sure, it wasn't like they couldn't afford it, but Ryou had been certain that he had made a complete clotpole of himself at the interview. He shook his head. Like his father said, he'd been accepted, he was going, there wasn't any use wondering how it happened.

Yugi and the gang had seemed genuinely happy when he'd told them the news. They congratulated him and wished him luck, but he hadn't missed the flicker of sadness that passed over them. He could hardly blame them. They had all been through a lot the last few years and it was hard to think that their tight group was going to be split up.

If anything, Ryou was the most emotional. After all, he knew he wasn't as close to Tea, Joey, and Tristan as Yugi was. In fact, he'd always felt like something of an outsider. It warmed his heart to see that they cared more for him than he had initially thought.

Ryou walked his apartment one last time, partly to make sure he'd gotten everything, partly for the memories. There, in the corner behind the door, was where he'd drop his book bag after school, and then into the kitchen to make his after school snack. The boy traced the path from the door to the kitchen and back out. After eating, he'd pick up his bag and sit in the living room to do his homework. And … that was the table he had been writing on when the Millenium Ring first dug into him; the spirit awakened.

He shivered as the thought of _him_ came up. Ryou decided that he was quite glad he was leaving this place. There was too much terror within the walls for him anymore. Even though it had been nearly two years since the spirit left, he still jumped at every movement and shadow. He was _done_.

When the doorbell rang, Ryou strode resolutely to the door, determined not to look back every again. Joey, Tristen, and Duke flew into the room, each one eager to lift more suitcases than either of the others. Yugi and Tea stood by the door, laughing, and Ryou laughed with him.

Despite his promise, Ryou looked into the space once more before closing the door one final time. He thought he heard laughter echoing off the walls, but it was just his imagination; a memory from a long time ago. He locked the door, jiggled the handle to make sure, and, when he handed the key back to the landlady, he felt a great weight lift off his shoulders.

Ryou Bakura was heading towards a new life; a new beginning.

* * *

**A/N: This is much longer than a drabble, obviously. I figured you guys deserved as much!  
Basically, this is my life right now. I mean, except for the evil spirit part.  
**


End file.
